


Love Is Madness Ⅰ

by AUGUSTBAI



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 17:38:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16769782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AUGUSTBAI/pseuds/AUGUSTBAI
Summary: 独立AU标题来自30Seconds to Mars&Halsey同名歌曲01刘昊然第一人称02吴磊第一人称2018.10.27





	Love Is Madness Ⅰ

**Author's Note:**

> 独立AU  
> 标题来自30Seconds to Mars&Halsey同名歌曲
> 
> 01刘昊然第一人称  
> 02吴磊第一人称
> 
> 2018.10.27

01.  
“然后呢？”  
“然后……他说我有病，就走了。”  
“之后再也没见过面？”  
我回想了一下，答：“从那以后，没有。”  
故事听完了，坐在我对面的朋友放下托腮的手，从面前滚烫的红锅里捞起一筷子早就煮老的肉，满脸遗憾。她低头想吃，又叹了口气，“告白好友这种老套情节，果然只能有两种结局，要么一拍即合，要么一拍两散。”  
“是，”我点头，摘下带着雾气的眼镜，捏捏鼻梁，“大多数一拍两散，我也不例外。”  
  
买了单，我和朋友在火锅店门口分开，临走的时候，她感慨了一句，“大家都是普通人。”  
  
絮絮叨叨漫长闲聊后喉咙干痛，满身火锅味儿，天气一冷我开始穿长长的大衣把自己裹起来对抗低温，踏过地上干枯的叶子，经过面包烘焙店明亮的橱窗，风吹起围巾的一角，我停下脚步。我发觉我又开始漫无止境地想吴磊。  
想念这种东西，不可救药，潮起的时候，海水一样涌过来，淹没我，没过我的全身，逼我认输。  
站在深秋夜里的大街上，我突然很想他。  
  
我跟吴磊，我们是旧相识。  
那个时候我也不过17岁，拍了两三部戏，挣了人生中第一笔大钱，有一些名气，在学业和事业当中周旋，寻求一个平衡点。  
在即将进入大学的那个夏天，八月，我遇见吴磊，认识了他，慢慢熟悉起来后，成为朋友。  
我们约过几顿饭，打过几次球，组队玩过几局游戏。我打得比他好，他不承认，到现在也不认，最后客观人士站出来说公道话：你们俩其实一样，一样烂，记住了吗？  
  
不可能，我可是大学生，还是成年人，我不仅要以自己成年人的身份碾压他，我还要以大学生充足自由的课余时间碾压他。  
  
想到这里，我记起如今他也是大学生了，去年底也加入成年男性的队伍。  
他可真傻，成年有什么好，无忧无虑的时光像幻影一样跑远、消失，最后就像做了一场梦。  
他过生日那天晚上，又把我微信加回来，短短一行字我硬是读出了耀武扬威的得意劲儿。  
“我也18岁了，谁还不是个成年人了。”  
我当时在工作，晚了半个小时看到，笑着回他生日快乐，发现自己又被开启好友验证，动作可真迅速。  
  
他后来得了趣，发现这招很好用。  
“你怎么这么不行，还把手搞伤了”  
“新年快乐”  
“我决定考北电了”  
“我也是第一”  
“我要高考了”  
“我明天开学”  
“上学真不错”  
……  
我永远赶不上他的速度，我的回复永远发不出去，红色的惊叹号排列在屏幕上，笑话我，也在笑话我们。  
可我贱兮兮的乐在其中，跟他斗智斗勇。他在我这里永远有特权，他15岁的时候有，18岁的时候有，以后一直都有。  
  
他是我最特别的存在。  
我喜欢他。他知道。  
那他是有恃无恐的小孩儿吗？他不是。  
他会怕，那时他怕了，才瞪大眼睛非常生气地对我说：“刘昊然你有病吧？”  
他不是生气我喜欢他，他生气我讲出来。  
他怕失去我，他才是那个悲观主义者，他想要日子就这样一日一月一年的过下去，一切维持现状就很好，他可以稀里糊涂的跟我勾肩搭背，白天讨论吃喝玩乐，熬夜打游戏，晚上躺在一张床上偶尔也深沉一下，他穿着我的睡衣，侧脸埋在我的枕头里，我们之间隔着一只毛茸茸软乎乎的小狗抱枕，他轻声问我，你有设想过未来吗，你有想过将来某一天拿影帝吗。  
我们还真模拟起了获奖感言，首先不免俗套感谢一下家人，谢谢我的爸爸妈妈，谢谢这部电影的全体工作人员，嗯再感谢一下评委，再谢一下粉丝，最后得谢自己多年来的坚持和付出……  
实在是太傻了，我们笑得学不下去，吴磊说：“那我再感谢一下我的好兄弟刘昊然，感谢他数年如一日游戏打得这么菜，带给我无数电子竞技的欢乐时刻。”  
我二话不说掀起被子捂住了这小子，隔着软绵绵的毯子揍了他一顿。  
最终我输了是后话，不提也罢。  
男子汉大丈夫，大不了从头再来。  
  
去年冬天，我们好久不见，终于找了个大家都在北京的日子一起吃饭，大家戏称这次来之不易的聚会是大型电竞网友线下面基。我们这一行忙起来暗无天日，有的人说见不到，大半年，八九个月就真的碰不着面。最后都是峡谷里沟通交流的。  
吴磊挨着我坐的，一顿饭翘起的腿不小心踢了我好几回，我让他行行好也踢踢他右边的别光临幸我一个，他小声说不好意思，没一会儿，腿又换过来了。  
我也是偶尔研究心理学的人，我知道这是他亲近我的表现。当时我们换到了第二摊，一家精酿馆子，大家点了各种味道的啤酒来喝，只有他一个人面前放杯果汁，探着身跟对面的人说话。我越看越喜欢，心里软得像面前黄橙橙啤酒表面漂浮的泡沫一样，绵密得要溢出来。故意摸了好几把他的脑袋，招来不耐烦的一挥又一挥，“是不是喝多了你？”  
我说话声音刻意放低，他便耳朵凑过来，整个人靠在我身上。他就是这样，不熟的时候，一字一句要斟酌，面面俱到。跨过他画下的那个圈之后，他是全天下最没有分寸的小孩。  
室内热烘烘的，脱去厚外套以后他里面只穿了一件短T，胳膊贴着我的胳膊，我感受到了他略高于我的体温。  
他最后还是没忍住，悄悄端起我的杯子，尝了一小口，惊喜地说：“有水果的香气诶。”  
我真的不是个好哥哥，充满诱惑的告诉他，不止，还有芒果的，橙子的，水蜜桃的，巧克力味道的。他不敢明目张胆要着喝，整个人镇定自若又从善如流的从我杯子里尝不同的味道。  
“昊然想喝芒果的，昊然想喝桃子的，昊然想喝百香果的……”他要的酒抿上两口其余全是我的，我不至于喝多，但实在是撑了。  
不，昊然不想喝了……  
我捏捏他的耳朵，这个耳朵一看就是老人家喜欢的有福气样子，他趴过来，“我今晚跟你睡不回家了，我妈肯定会发现我偷喝酒了，念死我。”  
我说好。  
他的眼睛很亮很亮，灯光愈昏暗的地方他愈是有光芒。  
后来我去了冰岛，走在黑沙滩上，想起那天晚上他的眼睛，就像这一片一片透明的钻石冰晶。  
  
其实要说起来，我们变成今天这个样子，怪他也未尝不可。  
是他先逾矩的。  
  
他笑了整晚，脸红扑扑的，靠在我身上，他吐出的每一个词每一口热气全打在我的肩颈，我有点懂他的别有用意了。午夜我把他从外面带回家，他跟在我身后，门合上的瞬间，我伸手去开灯，手放在开关上却怎么也没按下去。  
他借着黑暗的庇护，吻了我。  
我们都没闭眼，也不觉得尴尬，他的嘴唇贴上来，薄，软，任性。  
他搂着我的脖子，撤开一点距离，问我，你怎么不张嘴。  
  
我的理智从那一刻消失殆尽。  
我和他拉拉扯扯从玄关到客厅，走不到卧室，再多一步都是折磨。客厅有一整面窗，我把他压在那里，脱了他的外套和上衣，扒了他的裤子，握着他的腰一寸寸进入了他。  
他的额头抵在玻璃上，眼睛望着外面的灯火，死死抓住他能抓到的一切，手指绞紧一段窗纱，屁股绞紧我。我撞出他无意识的长短呻吟，他回过头来索吻，哼哼唧唧蹭我的鼻梁。 他没有辜负他满身的荷尔蒙和那张招操的脸，很快如鱼得水起来，坐在我身上灵活地动腰起伏，我看着他的脸，看他沉湎于性事迷蒙勾人的眼睛。  
他低头吮吸我的喉结，问“留印子没关系吧” 没关系。  
我顶到最深处，“射在里面没关系吧” 没关系。  
缓慢爆发的高潮弄得他浑身颤抖，他连名带姓叫我，叫一声我应一声。  
“刘昊然”  
“刘昊然”  
“刘昊然”  
……  
我开的第一盏灯来自浴室，暖黄的亮光从顶上泄下来，热水放满半个浴缸的时候，我从卫生间出来，倒了杯水给躺在沙发上不穿衣服玩手机的吴磊。  
他把亮度调到最低，手指在屏幕上下滑，漫不经心地看。  
余光瞥见我过来，在空中伸出手。  
我坐在他身边，拿装着温水的玻璃杯碰他的脸，他随意拉了一件我的外套盖着，一条腿搭在沙发的靠背上，满不在乎的门户大敞。  
冬天穿得多，地上扔的都是我们的衣服，整个房间所有的光源来自浴室半掩的门后，光落在地上，形成规则又怪异的形状。  
  
我就是在这个时候跟他讲出那句“不如我们在一起”，我尽量让自己的语气听起来平静、平和。  
他撤回了接杯子的手，猛地坐了起来，我们对视了片刻，他气急败坏地讲：“刘昊然你有病吧？”  
他扔开我的外套，捡起地上的衣服一件一件穿好，我沉默地坐在沙发上看着他动作。  
  
吴磊，这不公平，真不公平。  
  
他走向门口，我终于有了反应，起身快步赶了过去，大力压下他刚打开的门，砰地一声。  
我问他：“你怕什么？”  
他没有回身，没有回答，死死捏着门把手，我尽自己可能观察他，而他脸上什么表情都没有，只是再一次用力打开门，走了出去。  
  
他想要的，他怕的，全在同一天同一时刻同一地点发生了。  
他走出去，消失在夜色里。  
  
吴磊，这不公平，你不试试，你怎么知道。  
  
我们从那一天开始默契的断交，不再联络。  
事实上这对我的生活造成不了太大的影响，我们太忙了，我们的生活先被抽空再被填得满满的，像不知疲惫的永动机一样永动。  
我没有很多时间难受，也没有太多时间想他，旁人提起他的名字，我粉饰太平，对内却只有一句，最近让我们避开不要见面了。  
他擅长演戏却不擅长撒谎，被那么多双眼睛注视着，如果他是窘迫的，如果这份窘迫还与我有关，那我也会跟着难受。  
我还是喜欢看他自在又游刃有余的样子。  
  
这一年，我看着他飞速长大，看他过一个又一个人生的坎儿。  
那些他偶尔发来的单向的，不允许我回复的消息，记录着这一年。  
他以这样的方式跟我说话也许才觉得安心。  
他心里一直有我，我知道。  
我什么都知道。  
  
我也会想起自己高考的那年，泰国湿热的天气和回国飞机上砰砰跳动的心脏，三年以后回想，那是我还没遇见你，但即将遇见你的时刻，吴磊。  
那个时候我们互不相识，我们的人生不曾交叠，我的喜忧也与你无关。  
我有时也有种冲动，想要告诉17岁的自己，快了，你马上要遇到你喜欢的男孩了，珍惜现在的时光吧，喜欢人就会患得患失，患得患失就会难过，心脏会钝钝的疼。  
可我从来不后悔，不管是钝钝的疼痛感，还是那天坐下来坐在沙发上，我对吴磊说，不如我们在一起。  
  
10月下旬，我去了冰岛。  
我对冰岛喜欢到词穷，除了冷，太冷了。  
手机在低温下被冻到关机，我把冰凉的机器塞进贴身的毛衣暖了一会儿才勉强开机。  
拍摄的间隙，我走到远处，一直向尽头走，我在世界的尽头向尽头走去。  
天黑之前，我尝试着给吴磊打电话，也许他还没睡，在享受美好的电竞之夜。  
现在大家习惯了微信，手机号一般不记得拉黑，我颇有自信。  
  
他果然睡意朦胧地接了起来，不知道发生了什么，反应了半分钟，我好像听到了他下床的声音。  
“干什么，你知不知道现在几点了，我在宿舍住。”  
我想象他穿着睡衣站在走廊里哆哆嗦嗦蓬乱着头发接电话的样子，有点乐，又抽空指责他：“你好凶啊吴磊！”  
  
“有事儿说事儿，麻利。”  
“我在冰岛。”我握着手机蹲了下来，抓起一块冰。  
“知道，大半夜看到这个归属地我还以为国际诈骗电话。”  
吴磊真是个健谈的人，吐槽也能吐出两个点，怪不得大家不怕跟他没话聊。  
  
“我没有别的事，就是问你考虑好了没有。”  
“考虑什么？”他有点摸不着头脑。  
“跟我在一起。”我人站起来，语气也跟着理直气壮。  
“你这人……难道你以为这么久是我的考虑期，我当初的意思你不明白？”  
“你当初只说我有病，没有说不要，也没有拒绝我。”我决定插科打诨到底。  
  
他不作声很久，沉默着，我无比耐心的等待，等待的间隙，给他形容起了所见的无止境的冰，风，海，长长没有尽头的公路，瀑布和彩虹。我文学造诣普通，竭力直白描述我的感受。  
他沉默的足够久，问我，“我们做朋友不好吗，友谊地久天长。”  
  
老实说，我也不是没想过，温和的才能长久，做朋友才能跟他一直走下去，爱情这东西他妈的彻头彻尾是门玄学，我们这么打心眼里喜欢对方，如果将来一天走到无可挽回的那一步，完完全全失去他，我连想都不敢想。  
可是我已经走到世界尽头了，我从冬天走到了另一个冬天，这一年又行将过去，我发现我还是喜欢吴磊，充满着占有欲和归属感的喜欢，想要两个人好好在一起，而不是假模假式做朋友。  
何况我们早就做不回朋友了，我们都该意识到。  
  
“你面前是什么？”吴磊问。  
“湖，不答应我就跳下去。”再说句实话，我确实有做地痞流氓的潜质，应该能成事儿。  
“等你回来，我们25号见。”  
“到时候会有答案？”  
“一定有。”  
他先挂了电话。  
  
拿着手机，我站在白茫茫一片里莫名想家，想念北京，想念妈妈，也想吴磊。  
  
02.  
刘昊然的电话挂掉，我在宿舍的走廊里仍然站了很久。  
直到双腿失去知觉。  
  
我们最后的那个晚上，离开的时候，他问我怕什么，他不是不知道，可他还要问。  
我怕失去他。我怕我们没有好结果。长到这个年纪，总要明白什么是世事难料。  
失去朋友，失去恋人，失去同一个刘昊然两次，我自认承受不了这样的痛苦。  
我没有回答他，拉开门艰难的走了出去，一眼不敢回头看他。  
我多希望他没有说出那句话，留住那个吻，和突如其来又预谋已久的一场纠缠本来已经足够了。  
他比我贪心。  
于是那个晚上变得支离破碎的，一片捡起来是欢愉，另一片捡起来也许就是我的气急败坏。  
  
2018我的人生跌宕，飞驰，最终得偿所愿。  
我知道他一定在某个地方望着我。我有时能看到属于他的那双眼睛。  
  
而我们分开的人生默契却一刻未停。  
我走在路上，车子开上高架驶入隧道，飞机起飞落地，我走进人山人海，或是停留无人之境，见波澜壮阔也见小桥流水，每当我和这个世上美得纯粹本真的东西在一起时，我总能想起刘昊然。  
我多想把这一刻分享给他。  
我喜欢他，真喜欢。这样的情感愈盛，我愈不敢向前。  
六月去日本，到达之前想过很多愿望，难以抉择，甚至纠结。最后却没有费什么力气，祈愿时一笔一划写下，愿他健康平安顺遂。  
  
他总让我继续做小朋友，告诉我做小朋友比较快乐，道理我明白，可我更想做大人，我太想和他一起分担这个凶顽的世界。  
  
我重新躺回床上，被窝变得冰凉。  
他说得对，我们早就做不成朋友了，人生是时候该探索另外一种可能性。  
我们跟时间赛跑也好，跟世界赛跑也罢，总归该停止浪费了。  
  
我们成为讨喜的大人还是讨厌的大人，或者最终难以变成大人，总会有答案。  
在这之前，过上两天，我要先告诉他另外一件事，另外一个答案。  
  
03.  
活动结束的后台熙熙攘攘，人来人往。  
工作人员簇拥着自己的艺人在专属通道前进。  
吴磊披着大衣出现在走廊的尽头，相机快门的声音仍此起彼伏。  
他解开西装扣，弯腰坐进车里，喧嚣迅速抛之脑后。松了一口气。  
  
十分钟前，他叩开刘昊然休息室的门。  
一坐一站。  
  
吴磊拉紧身上的大衣，弯腰低声：“卧佛寺今年的银杏叶又黄了，周末一起去看看吧。”  
刘昊然说“好。”


End file.
